thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 475th Hunger Games: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker/@comment-26904653-20160620020900
Name: Novaya Gates District: 0 Age: 17 Gender: Female Weapon: Throwing Knives, Tomohawks Personality: Novaya is a calm and composed girl. She’s unfriendly and out of touch with her emotions, but she believes this to be a good thing, as she rarely feels hurt. She’s not incredibly intelligent, only doing subpar in school. While she never feels truly happy, the enjoys being alone, especially in nature, and has been known to be artistic at times, etching little things into the trees. Appearance: Novaya can best be described as just colorless. Her skin is very pale, and her hair is an almost unnatural shade of platinum-blond. She has large eyes, an upturned nose, and pale pink lips. She never seems to look happy, possesing an ever-present “bitch face” if you will. She’s of average height, and on the thin side with soft curves Backstory: She was born to the broken home of Anthelia Gates, her mother. She had 3 half siblings, all of whom were much older than her, and not very connected to the family. She never knew her father, and neither did her mother really. Her mother later remarried to an abusive man who bore her another child. The two were very much in love, but he was a monster to Novaya, leading her to often retreat to a small shack in the woods by her house. Her time spent there created a lonesome personality out of what had once been an over-friendly goofball. She bided her time there, taking up target practice with knives and tomohawks, and it became a sort of stress relief for her. Strengths: Survival Capability, Great Eyesight Weaknesses: Unfriendliness, Emotional Distance Fears: Blood, Swimming/Water Name: Bellum Bliston Age: 18 District: 13 Gender: Male Personality: Bellum is a snarky, confident, boisterous teenager. He is also a major flirt and often doesn't realize when he's crossed the line. It isn't unusual for him to defy those who are older and more expirienced than him. He rarely fears consequences, and is quite skilled at weaseling his way out of punishment. He is never one to turn down a fight. Backstory: Born to one of the more succesful families in the district, he has never really expirienced true hunger. His parents were very nurturing, him being their only child, and he is not used to punishment. He is very close to both his parents, and can usually figure out just the right way to get him what he wants. He was one of the more popular kids, and has the ability change the public opinion as need be. Weapons: Bladed weapons, particularly the Machete Appearance: Bellum is tall, tan, and toned. He has grey eyes and dark hair with a slight wave. He stands at around 6'1 and has light stubble beginning to grow on his angular face. Strengths: Humour, Self-Reliance, Manipulative Capability Weaknesses: Arrogance, Extreme Rebelliousness, a Lacking of Empathy Fear(s): Burns, Electrcution I'll be make the pages tomorrow, just in case thats something you want